Commands
"Invalid input..." ''-One of the many ways that you can screw up a command.'' Commands Commands are the basic method of input for advancing the story and plot of RNGenesis, and are provided completely by users. Although they are loosely based on computer commands (hence the computer aesthetic), they are very flexible to allow the story to advance. The use of commands differ between the Alpha Timeline and the Beta Timeline, α having more restricted command use after we broke Fi's trust by trying to create GTG, resulting in them adding a program that allows them to review commands before they can be used. On the contrary, ß doesn't have the same restrictions on commands, us being the "Gods" of the universe without anything to hold us back, as we never tried to create GTG. Types There are several types of commands, which are: * Advance time: Used to gain Creation Points, allowing us to issue more commands. Advancement of time is required for a conversation between characters to continue. * Close: Used to close tabs when they are not in use. * Create: Allows for the creation of Cubes, living beings (The first of which being Worker), structures like the Factory, and geological features. * Help: Summons Fi, an AI whose objective is to steer the community in the right direction. * Load: Loads the savefiles. 'Nuff said. * Open: Opens tabs that have been closed. * Place: Places objects in the creation tab. * Quit: You get outta there. * Save: Saves the game to a file. There are also other commands that are unlocked as more cubes are created. * Remove: Places creations into the removing tab. (Unlocked with Cube of Removing) * Identify: Pulls up a Statistics Interface containing information on the subject. (Unlocked with Cube of Identifying) * Expand: Expands the viewport. (Unlocked with Cube of Expansion) Known Errors These are many ways a command can go wrong, such as... Selection not available due to corruption in data pack: 'Happens because of a problem with a file in the data pack, and has happened twice: When trying to (AND I QUOTE) '"Pgsfbshjbeavabjsrbhjbvhj", '''and when trying to access the gamerules. '''Too many commands: Happens when we try to use multiple commands at once (If Creation Points > 0, then Create Factory). Command is not available: 'Mainly happens when we try to use a command where a Cube is needed (Trying to create something without the Cube of Creation). "'Object" cannot be created due to Gamerule "X".: H'appens when you try to violate a gamerule. '''Subject must be specified: '''If you try to use a command without a subject, you'll get this error. '''No argument found-251: And now the REAL fun begins...I'm so excited.: '''One of many interventions by GTG used to catch our attention. '"Create" command is not compatible with multiple objects: 'You can't create multiple things at once. '''The Cube of Creation cannot be created multiple times: '''A gamerule. '"?" is invalid format: 'A syntax error, in which you use a character that isn't allowed (ßeta instead of Beta). '"X" is not a supported file type: '''External sources are needed to gain access to this file. '''Inputs locked: Displayed after Fi locked command inputs. Category:Game_Mechanics